Jalice by the Moonlight
by WondaGal
Summary: Jasper and Alice have a daughter with a gift that allows her to bring back and conttrol the minds of the dead be they human or vampire. The Volturi want her in the guard. Will the Volturi suceed or will the Cullens fight to keep her? MAJOR JxA. R&R please
1. Preface

AN: Disclaimer is obvious. This is a short preface, but bear with me. It gets better later on.

Jalice by the Moonlight

Preface

(Alice- POV)

This wasn't a good thing. The precious angel in by my side was in danger. The precious angel that we all thought couldn't exist. I was surrounded by my family and they were all surrounded by the cloaked ones. I looked into Jasper's golden eyes and hoped that they would be one of the last things I saw before death.

AN: Creepy huh? You'll find out who the "Precious Angel" is and what the "Cloaked Ones" have to do with all of this later on. Just to see if anyone has figured it out fast, who are the "Cloaked ones" and "Precious Angel?" Answer in your review. Please review.


	2. Sixteen Years in the Making

AN: Disclaimer is obvious, but I do own Lily, Anna, William, and Sara.

Chapter One

Sixteen Years in the Making

(A-POV)

It's been sixteen years our confrontation with the Volturi. Sixteen years in which Jasper and I have had a daughter. She was now a beautiful sixteen year old girl with Jasper's honey blond hair that was spiked out in my hairstyle. She had bright blue eyes, which we later learned Jasper had when he was human. She grew like our niece Renesmee, but was still immortal. Her name was Lillian Rose Hale. We called her Lily for short.

Rosalie was a little envious again, but she appreciated our tribute to her in Lily's name. She couldn't have her own child, but for her adoption was an option.

Edward and Bella were ecstatic. They never thought that they would get to be an aunt and uncle. Now they can be. Carlisle and Esme were ecstatic as well. They got to be grandparents again.

Jasper and I were currently sitting on one of the couches in the living room of the mansion. The others were either upstairs or out hunting. It was eleven o'clock at night and both Renesmee and Lily were asleep. Or so I thought.

"Mom? Daddy?" Jasper and I heard a small voice ask. We turned to the steps to find Lily there. I looked at her a little closer and saw that her cheeks were tearstained.

"What's wrong Lily?" I asked as she came over and sat between Jasper and I.

"You're frightened aren't you?" Jasper asked. Like he didn't know, with his "empath" ability.

Lily nodded and Jasper held her close.

"Lily, did you have the nightmare again?" I asked softly. My voice was so soft and gentle that Lily spoke again.

"Yes," She replied. For the past few nights Lily had envisioned Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jasper and I as nine different piles of ashes and behind her were the Volturi laughing manically. She didn't need to say anything else. She knew we were there for her. Lily may have been a sixteen year old girl, but she still came to us for comfort.

Lily had the ability to heal those who have been wounded. She could also raise the dead, be they human or vampire.

We were sending Lily to school with Renesmee in the morning. It was too soon for us to go back, but not for our daughter. It was her first time going to high school. Both Lily and Renesmee had been homeschooled for the past sixteen years.

Lily hugged us both and went back upstairs again to get some rest. She had school in the morning.


	3. Works of Art

AN: Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Works of Art

(Lily's point of view)

I was currently sitting in the kitchen with my cousin Renesmee. We were munching on toast and orange juice. Grandma Esme came into the kitchen and told us that she'd be driving us to school and that Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward or my parents would be there to pick us up after school. Opps. I guess it's just Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper now. Renesmee and I are supposed to be Carlisle and Esme's adopted kids, since we both look the same age as our parents.

We both finished our breakfast and headed to the living room to bid our family goodbye. "Bye Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett." I told them as I gave each of them a hug. Grandpa Carlisle was already at the hospital. "See you later Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward." I hugged them both. Lastly I turned to my parents, "Bye Mom, bye Dad. Love you." I hugged them both and walked out to the garage with Grandma Esme and Renesmee. We got into the Audi Coupe that Grandpa Carlisle had bought for Grandma Esme.

We reached Forks High ten minutes later. Everyone's mouths fell open as Grandma parked the car and Renesmee and I got out. We bade our Grandma goodbye and walked to the main office.

"Hello. May I help you?" the secretary asked us.

"Hi, I'm Lillian Rose Hale and this is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, we're new here and we need our schedules." I informed the secretary.

"Of course. Let's see Hale and Cullen. Ah here it is," the secretary announced, "Here are your schedules and locker assignments."

"Thank you." Renesmee thanked her.

We walked into the hall and went to our first class which was art/music. It was two classes in one. When we reached the class the teacher, Mrs. Picasso, asked us to take our seats. Mrs. Picasso then told us to draw or compose a song about something that meant a lot to us. I noticed that there was a piano in the corner. And though I hadn't noticed her get up, Renesmee was already composing a beautiful melody. I started to draw. Like my Grandma and Mother, I was artistic, just as Renesmee was musical.

I was drawing a garden of flowers. Each one of them represented a member of my family. The sunflowers were Uncle Emmett, the roses were Aunt Rosalie, the herbs were Grandpa Carlisle, the tulips were Grandma Esme, the freesia was Aunt Bella, the lavender was Uncle Edward, the bluebells represented Renesmee, the hibiscus was Dad, the lilacs were Mom and the lilies were me.

"Nice painting." I heard someone say. I was so absorbed in my work that the voice startled me a little. I looked up and found a girl with green eyes and red hair.

"Thank you," I replied.

"I'm Sara by the way." She told me as she held out her hand.

"I'm Lillian, but call me Lily." I replied as I shook her hand.

"Do you by any chance know that girl over there on the piano?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, she's my adoptive sister. Her name's Renesmee." I told Sara.

"She's your sister? Wow. She's really good." Sara complimented. Renesmee chose this moment to come over.

"Lily aren't we going to sit in the cafeteria together?" She asked before noticing Sara, "Who's this?"

"I'm Sara." Sara replied.

"Renesmee." My cousin replied.

We were now sitting at table in the cafeteria and Renesmee was currently freaking out.

"Ness, relax. I don't know when he's going to call okay." I replied. Jacob had left La Push for a while, although it was painful him to do. Seth had left with him. They were doing a little reckon for the pack. Jacob hadn't called Renesmee in a while, which worried her.

Suddenly my cell rang. Renesmee looked at me. I looked at the caller ID. It read Dad. I shook my head at Renesmee. She frowned and mouthed at me "Who?" I mouthed back "My Dad." She nodded.

I answered the call and greeted my Father with a "Hi Jasper."

"Well, you're in a good mood." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, I've had a good day so far." I replied.

"Glad to hear it. Listen, your Mom and I are going hunting tonight. Join us?" He asked.

"Love to, but I have homework." I told him.

"Finish it the minute you get home and then you can come hunting with us." Dad told me.

"Awesome!" I replied, "Hey is Edward there? Or Bella?"

"Is Ness freaking out again?" Dad asked.

"Like you wouldn't know!" I laughed.

Dad was serious now, "Yeah they're both here which one does she want?"

"Put them both on speaker." I told him, "I'll see you later Jasper. I love you." I handed the phone to Renesmee and mouthed "your parents." She nodded and took my cell. She started voicing her fears to Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. They calmed her down and told her not to worry. She bade them goodbye and hung up. She handed me my cell back.

After a few more hours of school it was finally the end of the day. Renesmee and I walked out to the parking lot. We were looking for Aunt Bella's red Ferrari or Uncle Edward's silver Volvo or Dad's black Sedan or Mom's canary yellow Porsche.

I spotted my Father's black Sedan parked in the back. He was leaning against it. He turned to look at us and smiled at me. I smiled back and ran to hug him. "Jasper!" I greeted him.

"Hi Lily. Renesmee." He told me before nodding at Renesmee.

"Hi Jasper." Renesmee replied.

"Jazz, where's Alice?" I asked. My parents were rarely apart. So, it was strange to find my Dad here alone.

"She dragged Bella out for a shopping trip. So, the three of us will go hunting another time." He explained as we climbed into the Sedan.

"Did my mother...?" Renesmee asked.

"Nessie we've just as much from Jacob as you have." Dad sighed.

Renesmee sighed and got in the back of the car. I got in the passenger seat and Dad got in the driver's seat. We drove home and I started telling Dad about the human girl that we'd met that day.

We reached the mansion and Dad got out of the car and opened our doors for us. He was cheerful, but suddenly worry consumed his expression. "Stay behind me." He told Renesmee and me as we entered the mansion.

We entered the mansion and found my family seated on the couches and floor, but there was a new vampire sitting with them. She was a brunette girl with golden eyes, like ours.

Grandpa Carlisle looked at us and gave Dad a pointed look. Dad stepped aside, but didn't move to far away from us. The new vampire girl looked at me. She looked about my age.

"Hi I'm Annabelle, but call me Anna." The girl (or Anna).

"Renesmee, call me Nessie or Ness." Renesmee replied.

"I'm Lillian, but call me Lily." I introduced myself, "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't I tell you my story? My human name was Annabelle Elizabeth Porter. I was changed in Atlanta 1864 and was changed by a vampire who worked at the cafe where I did. In 1864, it was all about the destruction of vampires. Many people were out to kill our kind and anything bitten by them or anyone associated with them were killed as well. I was just an innocent sixteen year old girl. A vampire that was being hunted came and bit me. He ran away then. I hid from the citizens and waited to die. I later realized what I'd become. I ran away from Atlanta, to Seattle, there I heard rumours of a coven that only fed on animals and I had no desire to feed upon humans, so I came here after a few years of practicing my self control. And I heard about Rosalie and Emmett and Rosalie's desire for a child, so if everyone is in favour, I'd like to move in and be Rosalie an Emmett's daughter." Anna declared, "Shall I put it to a vote?"

"I vote yes." Aunt Rosalie replied as she hugged Anna.

"I'm all for it." Uncle Emmett replied.

"Yes." Grandma Esme replied.

"I vote yes." Grandpa Carlisle agreed.

"As do I." Uncle Edward replied.

"Me too." Aunt Bella declared.

"Yes." Mom stated.

"Yes." Dad agreed.

"I vote yes." Renesmee agreed, "You seem like a nice person, I'm sure we'll be great friends."

"I'm in." I stated.

"Then it's settled. You are no longer Annabelle Elizabeth Porter. You are now Annabelle Elizabeth _Cullen_." Grandpa replied.

"Thank you ever so much." Anna replied.

"How well are you controlled?" Dad asked.

"Pretty well." Anna shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

Dad nodded at Grandpa. Grandpa answered Anna, "Well we were wondering whether you be able to handle high school."

"I can handle it." Anna replied.

"Excellent! You start school in the morning." Grandpa exclaimed.

My family (now including Anna) dispersed then. Grandma and Aunt Rosalie went upstairs with Anna to help her get settled in. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Edward went out hunting. Grandpa went back to the hospital. Renesmee and Aunt Bella went to the library. I was left alone with my parents.

"Lily?" Mom asked me, "Would you mind coming with us? There's something we'd like to give you."

"Okay." I replied.

"Close your eyes." Dad told me and I did so.

I felt my Mother guiding me through different doors and we stopped. My Mother uncovered my eyes and I found a row of car keys. Each one of them had the name of one of my family members and their car written above them. Then I noticed three spots on the row. They were mine, Renesmee's and Anna's. Mom must have saw Anna in our family. Two of the spots were empty, but one had a set of keys. My spot.

"Really?" I asked my parents, "But Ness is older."

"But with Ness it wasn't our choice. We trust you." Mom told me

"Thank you." I told them, "Can I see it?"

"Of course." Dad replied as Mom led me to the massive garage. There beside Mom's canary yellow Porsche and Dad's black Sedan was a black Aston Martian Vanquish. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. My parents chuckled at my reaction.

I turned around to face them, "Oh, thank you so much! I love you both!" I hugged them both tightly. I ran off to tell Anna and Ness the news.

AN: What did you think? Who's your favourite out of Lily, Sara, Anna, and Ness? Answer in your review. Tell me what I can do better. Please review. Pretty please.


	4. Invites and Rumours

AN: Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Invites and Rumours

(Still Lily POV)

The next day Anna, Ness, and I all into my car and we headed off to school. I parked my new car in the parking lot and Anna, Ness, and I got out of the car. People started whispering, but we were used to it.

Later we were all seated in the cafeteria and Sara came up to us. "Hi Lily, Renesmee. Who's this?" She asked.

"I'm Annabelle, but please call me Anna." Anna replied

"Not to pry or anything, but why do you all have such old fashioned and unique names?" Sara asked.

"I was named after my Aunt." I explained.

"I was named after my two Grandmothers." Ness replied.

"I was named after my Great-Grandmother." Anna replied. I smiled and so did Anna and Ness. Sara had no idea of our lives.

"Hey Sara, want to come over to study tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. I've seen your grades and I need help." She replied, "What time should I come over?"

"Actually, you'll have to come home with us. You may not be able to find the turnoff." Ness explained.

"Okay let me give my mom a call." She told us.

At that moment my cell rang. The caller ID read Mom. I flipped it open and greeted my mother with a, "Hey Alice."

"Hi Angel. Two things. First: I've already told the family about Sara, second: You may just have unleashed the wrath of your Aunt Rosalie. So, be prepared when you get home." Mom informed me.

"Don't worry Alice, I know Rosalie, she won't hurt me." I assured her.

"Don't be so sure about that." Mom muttered.

I bade her goodbye and hung up. "Let me guess, you've unleashed the wrath of Rosalie?" Anna asked.

"Big time, but I'm sure Emmett will keep her under control and no way Jasper would let her hurt me." I informed my cousins.

Just then, Sara returned to the table. "My mom said that I could go home with you three." She announced.

It was now the end of the day and Sara, Anna, Ness, and I were walking to my car. We reached the Vanquish and Sara's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. I laughed. It was same reaction I had to seeing the car for the first time.

"_This _is _your _car?" She asked.

"But of course." I replied, "Come on. If we want to get a head start on our English reports we'd better hurry."

We all got in. I was driving, Anna was called shotgun, which left Ness and Sara in the back. We reached the mansion ten minutes later. "Wow." I heard Sara breathe. Anna, Ness, and I all got out and headed out and headed through the front door. We were greeted by our family expect for Aunt Rosalie. "Sara these are my adoptive siblings Edward, Bella, Emmett and Alice. That's my biological brother Jasper. His twin sister Rosalie should be around here somewhere. These are my adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme." I introduced everyone with a wave of my hand.

"LILLIAN ROSE HALE, ANNABELLE ELIZABETH CULLEN AND RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" is what Anna, Ness and I heard. We looked at the staircase to find Aunt Rosalie coming downstairs.

"That's Rosalie." I whispered to Sara.

"Hi Rosalie." Sara greeted her. Rosalie just nodded at her.

"You three upstairs NOW!" Aunt Rosalie commanded.

"Rosalie this can wait until after our guest has left. Enough." Grandpa spoke calmly to Aunt Rosalie.

"I apologize Carlisle." She replied.

"Okay, Sara we'll take you upstairs." Anna informed her. As we walked up the stairs.

(Sara's point of view) (AN: Surprised?)

Wow, they drove expensive cars, lived in a mansion and were the most beautiful girls in Forks High. They were filthy rich, but they were hanging out with someone like me. Someone average.

We passed each room and Lily, Ness and Anna were naming them. I figured out that each of their adoptive siblings were in relationships with each other. Alice and Jasper were together as were Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Bella. It wasn't illegal, just strange.

I followed Anna, Renesmee, and Lily upstairs to their rooms and remembered that Rosalie had called them by their full names. I wondered what they did to make Rosalie so mad.

We reached Lily's room where we would be studying. Anna and Renesmee had left to get their books. This was my chance to ask Lily some questions.

"So where was Anna all this time?" I asked.

"In an orphanage, she was one of the last to be picked. Carlisle and Esme were gracious enough to take her in and she was the last to join our family." Lily explained.

"Oh. What about you and Renesmee?" I asked.

"Well, Ness and I met after Carlisle and Esme adopted Jasper, Rosalie, and me." Lily explained, "Bella is Ness' older sister. Alice and Edward are twins and were adopted first. Ness and Bella were next, then me, Jazz and Rose and finally Anna."

"But Rosalie called Anna _Cullen_." I informed Lily.

"Anna likes the Cullen surname." Lily explained.

"Oh, I see." I replied. Her story seemed rehearsed. I believed what she said, but there was a deeper meaning to all of this. Anna and Renesmee returned then and we all began studying and quizzing each other for a history exam. We took a break and I asked them some more questions. I had heard some things around the school the morning that Anna had shown up.

"Hey guys. I heard some things around school and I was wondering..." I began, but Anna cut me off.

"You really shouldn't listen to rumours Sara." She told me. It was official. I knew the way their friendship worked now. Lily was the leader. There was no question about that. Anna was the outspoken one. She was so confident. Renesmee was more quiet and sensitive than the other two.

They were something else. Too smart for high school. Too pretty.

(Lily's point of view)

While Anna was chiding Sara about listening to rumours, I heard my Father call out my mother's name, "ALICE!" I saw Anna and Ness' heads snap up out of the corner of my eye.

"We'll be right back Sara." I told her. I got up and ran downstairs as fast as a human could. Then I saw it. The sight that would make my Father do anything. Mom was lying in Dad's arms and she was unconscious. I ran to her side. She opened her eyes and Dad asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but the future isn't." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "What did you see?"

"Tell Sara that she has to leave. Make up a story." Mom commanded.

I ran up the steps and told Sara that I forgot we were having family come over. She understood and Anna drove her home and when Anna returned, Mom told us about her vision.

AN: Oooohhh! Cliff hanger! Keep reading to find out what Alice saw! Please review. Tell me what you think Alice saw.


	5. Visions of the Past

AN: This one's kinda short. Dislaimer: Don't own twilight characters. Do own: Lily, Sara, Anna, and William.

Chapter Four

Visions of the Past

(L-POV)

"I saw the Volturi coming for us. They not only want me, Bella, and Edward, but now they want Ness, Lily, and Jasper as well. They aren't going to take no for an answer. They'll kill us." Mom explained.

"Not on my watch!" Anna replied as she stood up.

"What can you do Anna?" Ness asked.

"I can take the power of others away if I please." Anna replied.

"I've been working on my shield. They won't be able to hurt us mentally or physically." Aunt Bella declared.

"Lily, do you think you could bring a zombie army?" Uncle Emmett asked, eager to see my gift in action.

"Uncle Emmett, I can, but once unleashed, I have a hard time staying conscious and if I can't stay conscious then I can't control our army. I can send them back if it gets too ugly." I replied.

"We'll only use it when the Volturi arrive. You shouldn't strain yourself." Dad told me as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"How did they find out about me?" I asked.

"They have a new member that allows them to watch others' futures. They saw you with us." Mom explained.

I groaned and closed my eyes. "They're coming tomorrow evening at midnight." Mom declared.

I was terrified. What if my nightmare became a reality? If it did, then by tomorrow, I would be surrounded by ten piles of ashes.

AN: Oooohhhh! Yikes! Just so you know Chapter 5 is still being written, give me some time please. Please review. pretty please.


	6. Returns and Desires

AN: Disclaimer is obvious.

Chapter Five

Returns and Desires

(L-POV)

That night while I slept, I dreamed. I dreamed of a hat night while I slept, I dreamed. I dreamed of a young man that was my age and was a half vampire like me. He had rich dark brown hair and green eyes that shone like emeralds. I knew who he was. He was William. A man that I'd met a few years ago and loved. Could this mean that he was coming back? I hoped so.

It was now Saturday and I walked downstairs only to find my parents at the bottom of the steps. It was as if they were waiting for me.

"Lily, there's someone here to see you." Mom told me as she and Dad stepped aside, only to reveal William.

"William!" I screamed as I ran into his open arms and kissed him full on the lips. I didn't care that my parents were watching, I missed him too much.

"I missed you Lil." He whispered to me. Only William was allowed to call me Lil, for everyone else it was Lily.

"I missed you too Will." I replied as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

When I looked up I realized that we were alone. My parents must have left to give us some privacy. They were such awesome parents. I was lucky to have them.

I took Will to the couch and we sat there, enjoying each other's company. We would occasionally kiss. After our sixth kiss I decided to tell him what my Mother saw.

"Will, the Volturi are coming for me." I stated. He froze and almost became a statue.

"When?" he asked.

"Tonight at midnight." Was my reply.

(Alice POV)

This was it. The night the Volturi came for my daughter. They weren't going to take her not without a fight. I was currently out on the terrace, staring at the full moon. I was standing perfectly still, until I felt a set of arms wrap around me. I smelled the scent that was so familiar and knew at once that it was Jasper.

"Are you feeling okay Ali?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jazz, but what if we have to fight and you die. I...I can't bare that Jasper. I love you too much." I whimpered. I turned around and buried my face in his chest.

"Alice," He said my name with devotion and love, "Listen to me when I say that will never let anything happen to you or Lily."

"I know Jazz, but what if something happens to you?" I replied, "Do you think that's okay with me, Jasper?"

"No, but I don't want you to get hurt Ali."

"Jazz, you remember when Bella and I left and went to Italy to save Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked in a pained voice. I knew it was painful for him to talk about the only time that we were apart.

"Well when you called me and I told you not to come after me. I was trying to protect you. I knew that if you went after me and faced the Volturi, you would die." I explained.

"I'm glad you came clean about that." He replied as he kissed my hair.

"Jazz, listen, without you I can't breathe, let alone live." I told him.

"Ali, I have to say something in case this ends badly. I love you more than life itself. Nothing will ever change that."

"Jazz, I love you more than life itself too." He kissed me fiercely. We both seemed to get lost in the moment. We suddenly heard our daughter's voice, "Mom? Dad?"

We both unwillingly broke the kiss and turned to look at Lily, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to let you know that they're here." She told us.

We didn't hesitate. Jasper took my hand and we ran downstairs. We didn't want to keep Aro waiting.

If death found us, it wouldn't find us separated.

AN: I think that last line is a quote from Breaking Dawn. So what do you think. Will Alice and Jasper die? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	7. Commands and Threats

AN: Disclaimer is obvious.

Chapter Six

Commands and Threats

(A-POV)

Jasper and I reached the bottom of the steps and turned to the sitting area. The rest of our family was present and there we found Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec. I snarled under my breath and felt Jasper calm me by rubbing my shoulders. It worked for a while.

"Ah, my dear Alice!" Aro greeted me. He nodded at Jasper.

"Hello Aro." I greeted him.

"And is this the Lillian Rose Hale that we heard about?" Aro asked as he turned to Lily.

"That's me." Lily replied as William-who was also present-came and stood slightly in front of Lily. The gesture didn't seem to be noticed by Aro.

"I've heard about your gift. Would you mind showing it to us?" He asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"I'll gladly show you my gift, but could we step outside? I need space to control the dead that I unleash." Lily replied.

"Of course." Aro replied. We all stepped outside and sure enough the rest of the guard was out there waiting.

"I need absolute quiet from the guard. I get distracted when I hear voices that I do not recognize. As for my family, if I look weary please tell me to stop." Lily commanded. She closed her eyes and began to speak to those beyond the grave, "Come back to life and serve me and only me!" The ground started to shake and we saw them coming out of the woods. I looked at my daughter. She was fine. I turned away, but when I looked at her again, she was nearly unconscious in William's arms.

"Lily call them off!" Rosalie screamed.

"Return...to...your...graves!" Lily commanded in a pained voice. The dead obeyed her and glided away.

We all looked at the Volturi and to our surprise the disciplined guard was in shock. I looked back at Lily, she was paler than normal and was still in William's arms.

"Lily!" I cried as I ran to her side. Jasper did as well.

"Carlisle she needs blood and fast." Jasper informed Carlisle.

"Edward, go inside the house and there should be some animal blood in the fridge. Don't heat it up, just get back here as soon as you can." Carlisle commanded. Edward sped off and returned two seconds later with a bottle of blood. He tossed it to Jasper, who caught it and poured the contents down Lily's throat. We waited and sighed in relief when Lily's colour returned to normal.

"What happened to the child?" Aro asked.

"Her gift is only to be used under extreme circumstances. It can be fatal to her if she uses her gift and doesn't get blood in her system fast enough." Carlisle explained.

"Dear Alice is she yours biologically?" Aro asked.

"Mine and Jasper's, yes." I replied to Aro, not looking up from my daughter.

"It is impossible!" Caius retorted.

"Alice and Jasper have proven the impossible to be possible." Carlisle replied.

"But..." Caius began, but Aro cut him off.

"Peace brother." Aro told him, "Dear Alice, we will let your daughter live for now, but we will be back to check on her in the future."

"And if we find her a threat to our secrecy, you can guarantee her life taken." Caius added.

The guard left then, through the woods. They left. "I can't believe it." I heard Bella whisper.

I was suddenly surrounded by couples. Rosalie and Emmett kissed passionately. Edward and Bella were in each other's arms. Carlisle and Esme entwined their hands together and stared into each other's eyes. William and Lily kissed. Lastly, I looked at my Jasper. He looked at me and smiled. Then he leaned and kissed me. It was loving, devoted, passionate and eternal kiss. The world could have ended and I wouldn't have noticed.

AN: The last line was inspired by the quote from BD, "I lifted my head and kissed him with a passion that might possibly set the forest on fire. I wouldn't have noticed." -Bella Cullen.

What do you think. I know it was kind of a letdown, but it gets more romantic later for Jasper and Alice, Lily and William, Anna and (a mystery character that hasn't been introduced yet), and lastly for Renesmee and Jacob. Can anyone guess who Anna's lover will be? Hint: Guess a twilight boy. Answer in your review. Please review.


	8. Tempest in the Ocean

AN: A special thanks to Tanny Apple and Gazingmoon for being the first two to review. Thank you guys. Disclaimer is obvious.

Chapter Seven

Tempest in the Ocean

(A-POV) (Anna, NOT Alice)

I was still getting used to the craziness that occurred on a daily basis in the Cullen mansion. I was also still getting t know my new family, although, I knew some things about them already.

Emmett was playful and carefree. He was brave, nothing sacred him at all. He was also fun-loving and could be a little daring. I could see why he was the one who Esme was always scolding.

Rosalie from what I heard was vain and selfish, but from what I saw myself I thought that, that wasn't true at all. Rosalie was just a girl who longed for a little bundle of joy of her own to cherish and love, but now she had me. I did look at little like Emmett.

Edward was a different story. He was definitely the greatest pianist of all time. I would find him, sitting at the grand piano for hours playing various pieces. He was stubborn, protective of his family. And where there was Edward there was always Bella.

Bella I'd gotten to know quite a bit. She was selfless. That much was true. She was also caring and loving, as well as determined and stubborn.

Renesmee had to be the most stubborn person alive! When she decided to do something, she stood by her decision no matter what. She loved her family. That much was easy to see. There was more to her than just that. I just hadn't figured it out yet.

Alice was the little optimistic, enthusiastic pixie. She loved shopping, but didn't get enough done, because of Lily.

Jasper was the quiet one. He was always thinking or reading.

Lily was a perfect blend of Jasper and Alice. She was usually quiet and loved to read, like her father. Sometimes she'd be optimistic and enthusiastic, like her mother.

Carlisle was the perfect father figure and leader of the family. He was always open to new ideas and suggestions and never contradicted anyone.

Esme was loving, caring and patient as a true mother should be. She chided her "children" when they did something wrong.

I was musing over my family until I heard Ness shout, "JACOB!" I ran down the stairs and found the two wolves that the vampire world has heard s much of. Jacob Black and I forgot the name of the other one. They both turned to look at me. Jacob stepped in front of Ness.

"Jakey, relax, she's my cousin. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em adopted her." Ness explained.

"Whoa, the kid wants Blondie for a mom." Jacob replied, clearly surprised, "What's your name?"

"Annabelle Elizabeth Cullen." I replied, "But call me Anna, everyone does."

I turned to look at the other wolf and realized that he was looking at me, "My goodness." I murmured. He was quite handsome.

"I'm Seth Clearwater." The boy (or Seth) replied, "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Of course." I replied as I took his hand and walked out of the house with Seth. Seconds later I heard my Mother scream, "NOOOOOOOOO!" at the top of her lungs. The sound could probably be heard from miles away.

AN: I wanted Seth with Anna from the moment I introduced her. How did you know what I was thinking Tanny Apple? Anyway, Jake and Seth are back. There'll be more LxW (Lily and William) and Rosalie's anger at Seth in the next chapter. Please review. Pretty please


	9. Moonlight

AN: Thanks to all the awsome reviewers. And for the record XShanz97X I love Alice and Jasper. The are my favourite pairing. If I had my way there would be way more Jalice moments in the Twilight series. So, I couldn't not write a story about the pairing of Jalice. I always wanted them to have a little bunde of joy.

Anyway, on with the chapter. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Moonlight

(Lily-POV)

I was currently sitting on a rock in a meadow that I'd found and shown to William, now it was our place. I was still waiting for William to show up. I'd seen him talking to my parents and family earlier, but I didn't know why. William came into the clearing were a casual suit. He looked a little nervous. I was wearing a dark blue sundress. I wondered why my mother had dressed me that way.

William came up to the rock that I was sitting on and sat down beside me. "Hey," I greeted him.

"Hi Lil," He greeted me.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?" I asked.

"The night is second on the list of things that I find beautiful. The first is you." He replied as he got down on one knee. It all made sense now, the clothing that we were wearing, the chat he had with my family.

"Lillian Rose Hale," He told me as he looked into my eyes, "I love you and always will love you with all my heart for the rest of our eternity together. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a small dark blue box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a bright blue sapphire embedded in it. Sapphires were my favourite gem.

I gasped at little at the shock of the words that he'd said to me and then replied with a simple, "Yes." He slid the ring on my finger.

Then, I was in his arms. He was kissing my hair, my forehead, and my cheeks. He then trailed kisses down and back up my neckline. I shuddered a little. His lips finally met mine and I felt the electricity flow through my body and the sparks fly around us.

"We really should get back." He murmured.

"Okay," I agreed.

We headed back to the mansion and found the entire family waiting for us. "So what did you say?" Ness asked.

Without waiting for an answer all of the girls looked down at my right hand and squealed with delight.

"Congratulations baby girl." Dad replied as he hugged me after the girls had finished congratulating me.

"I know I can't tell a human what the ring means, but can I wear it to school, please?" I asked Grandpa.

"Alright, but be careful not to lose it. I don't think that William would want to have to replace it." Grandpa told me.

The next day Sara met Anna, Ness, and me at my car. She greeted us and noticed my new ring. "Hey guys. Lily, is that a new ring?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's my en-I mean it's a ring I got from my boyfriend." I replied.

"Really? I didn't know you had one." Sara replied.

"Yeah, he likes to travel, but he comes and visits a lot and when he can't he'll call me or send me an email." I replied as my cell rang. The caller ID read: William. I said, "That's him now." I flipped open the phone and greeted Will with a, "Hi honey."

"Hey darling, give your keys to Ness or Anna." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just got a new car, plus your dad's letting me pick you up today." He replied.

"Really what kind?" I asked.

He laughed, "Wait and see."

I scowled. I thought that he would tell me. I heard him laugh and realized how much I missed him right now.

"William, listen, I can't wait until Mom finishes planning it." I told him excitedly. By 'it' he knew I meant wedding.

"An excited bride to-be are we?" He teased.

"Yes I am and don't you forget it." I laughed, "I love the ring. I forgot to say thank you. It was just the shock of your words and that kiss, Will. But anyway, thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied

"Well, I have to get to class, bye Will, I love you." I told him.

"Bye Lil, I love you too." He replied.

I hung up and looked at Ness, Anna and Sara. Ness and Anna were smiling at me. We started walking toward the school when I asked Anna, "So, how the date with Seth go last night?" I asked.

"Pretty well until I got home. Seth kissed me goodnight, left and then I had to face the wrath of Mother." Anna sighed, "It wasn't pretty. You and Ness probably had better nights than me."

"Well, my night was okay. But I can bet that Lily had the best night out of the three of us." Ness told us.

"So true." I sighed.

(Sara-POV)

It didn't surprise me that they all had boyfriends, but when I was walking to the table where the four of us normally ate, I heard Lily, Anna, and Renesmee talking.

"Do you think that my Dad's okay with William and I engaged?" Lily asked.

"Listen, my dear cousin, Uncle Jasper is totally fine with it. I heard him talking to Aunt Alice this morning." Anna replied.

"My Mom?" Lily asked, "What were they saying."

"Uncle Jasper was saying how hard it would be to let you go, but it was something that he knew that he'd have to deal with." Anna replied, "My mom said she was glad that you weren't marrying a _dog_."

"Oh, give Aunt Rosalie a break." Renesmee replied, "She calls all the wolves dogs, at least some of our family of vampires know how to show some respect."

"Hey my parents are perfectly capable!" Anna retorted.

"Your dad, Uncle Emmett gets scolded by Grandma Esme on a daily basis." Lily pointed out.

"You guys, I wish Grandpa Carlisle didn't have to work so much." Anna sighed.

Oh. My. Gosh. _Uncle _Jasper. _Aunt _Alice. _Aunt _Rosalie. _Uncle _Emmett. _Grandpa _Carlisle. _Grandma _Esme. Cousin? Lily was engaged to William? Vampires? What was going on?

I walked up to the three _sisters _and just head on asked them in a whisper, "What are you?" They looked at each other and then looked at me. Their eyes chocolate brown, bright blue and gold.

"Did you hear our conversation just now?" Lily asked. I nodded. They gasped and they all whipped out their cells and started dialing numbers. Seconds later they hung up.

"Come on." Anna told me as she took my wrist and pulled me out to Lily's car. Lily and Renesmee were already inside. Anna held the door of the backseat open for and waited until I got in.

"Okay Lily, Anna, what did Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett say?" Renesmee asked.

"My parents are alright with it." Lily replied.

"As are mine." Anna replied, "What about Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward?"

"Totally fine with it." Renesmee replied, "Who called Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I called Grandma and she said it was cool." Lily replied.

"I called Grandpa and he said to do what we think is right." Anna replied.

"Okay then girls where do we start?" Renesmee asked.

The car doors locked and I turned to look at the three of them.

"We start by easing into it." Lily replied, she then turned to me, "Sara, do you believe in witches, werewolves...vampires?"

"Well I try to keep an open mind. Why?" I asked.

"Well to tell you the truth you're in a car with two half vampires and one full vampire." Renesmee explained, "Don't worry we won't hurt you. Our family only hunts animals for blood. We refuse to kill innocent humans."

"But your family..." I began.

"Are full vampires. All of them." Anna replied, "We don't age, we can't have children and we can't die easily."

"But you three..."

"I'm a half-vampire." Renesmee shrugged, "My mom was human when I was born."

"I wasn't even supposed to exist." Lily replied, "My parents were full vampires when they had me."

"I'm adopted. I joined the Cullen family a few weeks ago." Anna replied.

"I think I'm okay with all of this," I informed them as the final bell rang, "I trust you three."

"You can't tell anyone." Lily insisted.

"Why?"

"Because if you do a royal coven of vampires will come and kill you." Anna replied.

"Okay. Lily, since when are you engaged?" I asked.

"Since last night." Lily sighed as she started the car and drove to my house. I got out of Lily's car and watched as she and her cousins drove off to the mansion that they called home.

AN: So Lily and William are engaged and Sara knows. What do you guys think? Do you want Sara to become a vampire or remain human? Answer in your review. Please review. Pretty please.


	10. Sweet Moments and Sleepovers

AN: Just to recap. Lily and William are now engaged. The Volturi have been avoided (for now). Sara knows and accepts her friends for who they are. Anna and Seth are dating (which has Rosalie ticked off). Jacob's back and is dating Ness again.

Anyway, on with the chapter. Enjoy! Disclaimer is obvious.

Chapter Nine

Sweet Moments and Sleepovers

(L-POV)

I had called William and explained about incident with Sara and told him that he could pick me up tomorrow. He agreed on one condition, he would come over tonight and pick me up from school tomorrow. I was currently sitting in my room listening to my iPod touch. Naturally by Selena Gomez was currently playing. "Well if it isn't my bride to-be." I heard a voice call from the doorway. I turned to look and found William leaning against the doorframe.

"Will!" I cried happily as ran to give him a hug. He laughed, then was serious, "You know I can't live without you right?"

"Of course and I feel the same way." I replied as I leaned in to press my lips to his, but the moment was interrupted by Anna and Ness.

"Lily, just so you know we invited Sara over for a sleepover. She'll be staying here until Sunday." Anna informed me.

"Fine then," I conceded, "Are you going to pick her up now?"

"Yes, want to come?" Ness asked.

"Ness, William's here. Do you really think Lily would pass up the chance to see him again?" Anna asked, teasing me.

"Good point Anna, let's go." Ness replied as she dragged Anna out to the garage. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward had recently gotten Ness a car.

Fifteen minutes later I heard the front door opening. I knew that it was Sara by her scent. I went down to greet her. William followed me.

"Hey Sara." I greeted her, "This is my fiancé, William." I introduced William with a wave of my hand.

"So this is your fiancé," Sara replied, "Well he certainly is very handsome."

We all laughed, then Sara asked, "Where's your family?"

"Oh, they're all out hunting; expect Grandpa, who's still at work." Ness replied.

It was now seven o'clock and Sara, Ness, and Anna were helping me choose an outfit for my night out with William. I stepped out of the closet wearing a bright blue dress with a dark blue shrug to top it off. "That's the one." Ness replied.

"Blue is totally your signature color." Anna told me. Sara was a little taken aback by my outfit. I brushed my hair and applied some ruby red lipstick and was ready.

I headed downstairs and watched as William's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. The rest of my family were present as well. They all laughed at him.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and took William's hand. "Not too late now." Dad warned us.

"Don't worry dad," I told him, "we'll be back soon."

I headed outside with William by my side. Then I saw his new car. It was a black Corvette. My mouth fell open and he laughed.

We got in the car and drove off.

He took me to dinner and then we went out to our meadow and stared at the stars. We were both lying on the grass. My head was resting against his chest and his arms were wrapped around me tightly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you," He whispered back.

AN: Aww how cute. What did you guys think? Pretty please review. Oh the remaining chapters are going to be delayed cause I won't be here to write them. Sorry. On thursday I'll start writing Chapter ten. Review please.


	11. Wedding Preparations

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you writer's block. Anyway, disclaimer is obvious. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter Ten

Wedding Preparations

(L-POV)

"Lily!" I heard my Mother's high voice call. I was currently in bed and was trying to get back to sleep. It was now Saturday.

"What is it Mom?" I groaned.

"Shopping for the Wedding!" Mom told me excitedly, "Get up!"

I groaned and rolled over. "Don't make me get your Father in here to make you all hyper!" Mom threatened. I shot right up after that. I hated having my emotions controlled by Dad and Mom knew it.

"Alright. Alright," I conceded, "I'm up. I'll meet you downstairs."

Mom headed downstairs and I groaned as I got dressed. I put on a green top and a pair of white skinny jeans. I headed downstairs and found my Mom, Aunt Bella, Aunt Rosalie, Grandma, Ness and Anna waiting for me. The guys must be hanging out together or something. I looked a little to the left and found Sara.

She would be the only human at the wedding and because of that we weren't inviting any of Grandpa's "none-vegetarian" friends. It was just going to be us, Sara and the Denalis.

William and I had agreed to a small wedding. So, today I was shopping for my wedding dress and reception dress.

The eight of us spilt up into two different cars. Ness, Aunt Bella, Anna and Aunt Rosalie took Aunt's Bella's Ferrari and Mom, Sara, Grandma and I took my Aston Martian Vanquish. We headed downtown, where the mall is. Aunt Bella and I parked our cars and the eight of us stepped out. We all walked to the bridal shop that sat next to the mall. We entered and Mom and I immediately went and started looking through the racks.

I immediately found the perfect wedding dress. It was white and studded with diamond flowers. It flowed out at the bottom. It was perfect. I saw out of the corner of my eye that my Mother's eyes were glazed over. She returned to the present and nodded at me. I smiled at her.

We bought the dress and then went to le chateau to look for my reception dress. I went looked at the scarlet dresses, but I saw Mom shake her head. "Don't you dare wear Rosalie's signature color!" She told me. I turned away from scarlet and looked at blue and Mom smiled.

"What about this one?" Anna asked. She held up a dark blue ruffled dress that came up to my knees. It was perfect.

"It's perfect Anna!" I exclaimed, "You're a fashion genius!"

"Thanks, but we all know that the real fashion geniuses are you and Aunt Alice." Anna told me.

I bought the dresses and went back to the house. My Aunts, Mother, Ness, Anna, Sara and I all were entering the mansion, when I tripped on the steps. Everyone turned to look at me. Even the boys came out to see what happened. My knees gave out and I fell. I was still conscious, thankfully. I noticed that William had caught me and I was now lying in his arms. "They will return mistress. You and your family must prepare. We will watch over you and serve you when the time is right. You must turn the human girl or they will kill her and you all." I told my family. Only I wasn't talking to my family myself, one of the dead that served me was using me to speak. My voice was soft and I felt cold. I was used to the cold because of the temperature that my family ran at, but this, this was beyond any temperature that I human could withstand. I breathed out through my mouth and I could see my breath. My lips were turning blue. I saw Dad and my two Uncles toss some things at William. They were blankets, which he wrapped around me. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me into the house. He set me down on the couch. He then lifted my head, sat down and set my head in his lap.

"What happened to her?" I heard Sara ask.

"One of her zombie servants had to use her body to talk." Uncle Emmett explained.

"It doesn't happen very often. It only does when the dead want to tell us something." Dad told her, "She gets extremely cold and the temperature that she runs at in that state is far below than that a human could withstand." I moaned and William stroked my hair. I looked at him and the pain on his face was unmistakable. I knew that it hurt him to see me suffer. I snapped out of the trance, but I still felt a little chilly. The pain was gone though. William scooped me up in his arms and took me to my room and laid me on my bed. He then sat in one of the plush chairs that was in my room.

AN: Aww poor Lily. Who's going to return? Dun. Dun. Dun. Please read and review. Pretty please.


	12. Truth Behind the Eyes of Pain

AN: Disclaimer is obvious. I will tell you why I changed the rating; it's because of the end of this chapter.

Chapter Eleven

Truth Behind the Eyes of Pain

(L-POV)

Sara met us in the parking lot. I got a good look at her face and she looked as if she'd been crying. I looked at Will, Ness and Anna and they noticed as well. We all got out and walked up to her.

"Sara?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, everything's wrong!" She sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"My parents yelled at me and abused me last night." She whispered.

"Why?" Ness asked, clearly shocked.

"They said that I was spending too much time with you guys and that I had my family to take care of." She sobbed quietly. I gave her a hug.

"My older sister's been trying to help me, but they won't listen to her pleads or mine." Sara went on, "They kicked me out and told me to be out of the house tonight before they come home."

"She can live with us." Ness suggested it before I could. At that moment my cell rang. I knew who it was before I checked the caller ID.

"Hi Mom," I whispered.

"Hey Angel, listen I told the family, and they all said it was okay that Sara comes and lives with us." She told me, "Let's take her shopping tonight! You know to cheer her up!"

"Mom, I think all Sara wants is to be surrounded by a family that loves her." I told Mom.

"Alright," Mom conceded.

"Is Aunt Rose mad at me?" I asked.

"No, she's not mad at you or Ness or Anna. She's going to welcome Sara into our home like the rest of us will." Mom assured me, "Don't go to her house tonight. Rose, Bella, and I have already packed all of her things. Her stuff is already here, so you tell Anna and Ness to bring her straight here. Understood?"

"Of course," I replied, "but you only said Ness and Anna, what about me?"

"Oh, I _saw_ a little romance for you this evening." Mom giggled.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Don't worry I won't tell your Father." She told me and then she hung up. Wait. What? Won't tell Dad what?

The end of the day finally came and Ness and Anna took Sara to the mansion in Ness' car, while I waited for Will to pick me up. He was so silent that I didn't realize that he was behind me until I felt his arm around me. I jumped a little.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He told me.

"No that's fine. Where are we heading?" I asked.

"I thought we could have a movie marathon at my house and then head back to the mansion." He told me.

"Sounds like fun." I replied as I got into the Corvette.

He drove off. We made a lot of turns and the car ride was about twenty minutes, but we made it to Will's house. It wasn't a mansion. It was a modern house. He walked up to the door and unlocked and gestured for me to go in first. I did so and he led me down to the TV room after locking the door. I caught a glimpse of something in his eye. Was it love? I didn't know. He was a little different tonight.

He put on a movie, but we barely watched it. Instead, we were watching each other. He kissed me, but it wasn't one of the sweet kisses or one of the brushes across my lips that I was used to. This kiss was heated, passionate and full of lust. That was it then, he lusted for me. I couldn't believe it! Oh god, Dad was going to kill him!

What I didn't expect was my response to the kiss. I parted my lips and heard his light gasp at this. I was suddenly lusting for him and he knew it.

Seconds later, we were in his room, lying on his bed with our shirts and pants on the floor. Dear god, Dad is going to kill him! It was a wonderful night, but I knew it couldn't last.

AN: So, the love is becoming lust. Will Jasper lose his temper? Tell me in your review if you want Jasper to be mad or not. Please review.


	13. Welcome to Your New Home

AN: So in the last chapter I asked you about Jasper's reaction to Will and Lily lust. In this chapter you get to see it. As well as a little annoyed Lily (courtesy of Ness and Anna). Just to recap. Will and Lily are engaged. Seth and Jacob are back. Jacob and Ness are dating as are Seth and Anna. Rose isn't happy about that last part. Sara has been kicked out of her house and is now living with Lily, Ness, Anna and their family. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Welcome to Your New Home

(Anna-POV)

Ness and I drove Sara to our mansion. Lily was out with William, but they would be back soon. I opened the front door for a whimpering Sara and Ness helped her through it. The entire family was waiting for us. Every single pair of eyes was looking at Sara with sadness and remorse. Sara looked at them and Grandma spoke up, "Sara, darling, have you eaten yet?" Sara shook her head and Grandma took her into the kitchen and gave her something to eat. Sara went to bed after that. It was now ten o'clock and we were about to discuss Sara's situation, but Grandpa told us that we'd discuss it tomorrow, as it was much too late. Uncle Jasper was starting to get worried; William and Lily still hadn't come back.

The next day, William and Lily showed up at the mansion. Lily was greeted by a shout of, "LILLIAN ROSE HALE, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" from her Father.

Lily left and I was left alone with William. "Where were you two last night?" I asked.

He looked nervous. "We were at my house, watching movies." He replied. Just then, Uncle Jasper came back into the room with Lily and threw William out the open door and into a tree. The tree snapped in half. Aunt Alice came and grasped Uncle Jasper's wrist with one hand and his shoulder with the other. He turned around to look at her. She shook her head at him sternly. Uncle Jasper sighed and then looked at William, who now had a frightened Lily by his side, "William, I apologize." Uncle Jasper told William, "In the future however, could you try and control your emotions."

"No need sir, no harm done. I understand why you did that, she's your only daughter and is in fact the only child that you'll ever have. In the future I will attempt to control my emotions." William replied. Uncle Jasper smiled at William and took Aunt Alice's hand and ran out the back door with her.

I dragged Lily upstairs and called Ness. We headed to my room and I shut the door and dead bolted it. "What did William do that would make Uncle Jasper throw him against a tree like that?" I asked.

"I can think of some things." Ness replied as she giggled.

"It was anything, too, too bad. He started it. His kiss started my reaction. It was our emotions fault." Lily told me.

"Your emotions fault that you two what?" I prompted.

"That we slept together in his room." Lily admitted as she blushed. At the same time Ness and I gasped, "How did my Dad find out? Mom told me that she saw it, but wouldn't tell him." Lily told us.

"Well if Aunt Alice saw it, she couldn't keep it from Uncle Edward." I explained, "She tried, but failed. Uncle Edward told Uncle Jasper, who became furious."

"Anyway, how's Sara?" Lily asked.

"She's okay. She wants to see you. She missed you last night and when you didn't come home, she got worried like the rest of us were." I told Lily.

Lily left and followed Sara's scent.

(L-POV)

I found Sara in the guest bedroom, sitting in the plush chair, reading. "Sara?" I asked. She looked up, startled, but sighed in relief when she noticed it was me. "Where were you last night?" Sara asked me.

"Nowhere," I replied.

"Yeah right, Esme was so scared." Sara replied.

"I was at William's." I replied, hoping that she would be satisfied with that answer and wouldn't badger me for details, like my cousins.

"Okay." She conceded.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better. Your family's been so kind to me." Sara told me, "I'm grateful that you took me in."

"Sara, it's not a problem." I assured her.

"You sure, because I heard the message that the dead sent to your family. I know that the Volturi are coming for me. I think that I'm ready. I want to join your family." Sara declared.

AN: So, what will the Cullens have to say to this? Who will bite her? What will Jacob and Seth say? Give me the answer to those questions in your review. Please review. Pretty please.


	14. Memories Before the Bite

AN: This is the Cullen's reaction to Sara becoming one of them. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

Memories Before the Bite

(L-POV)

My mouth fell open in shock. "Sara...are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied.

I sighed, "Family meeting right now! That includes you Will!" I called. I led Sara to our large dining hall. We entered through the double doors and found everyone already seated. Grandpa was at one end of table, the other end was reserved for Sara. I took my seat next to Will. I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

We began the meeting. "I want to become one of you." Sara announced. All of m family gasped, but smiled at Sara.

"Very well we shall each tell you our story." Grandpa replied, "Who shall begin?"

"Carlisle, you should start. After all this family began with you." Uncle Edward replied.

(AN: Insert all their stories from the twilight series here) After an hour of telling our stories, we all looked at Sara to see her reaction. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. "You each say that there's no happy ending for your kind," Sara began, "But you've all found each other. Haven't you? In one way or another." We all looked at each other.

"Yes, I suppose we have." Grandma agreed.

"I understand that I'll have to go through the pain that is the transformation and that I'll be crazy thirsty for the first year or so, but I'm ready. I want this life. So, who will be the one to bite me?" Sara asked.

"That all depends. Who would you like to bite you?" Grandpa asked.

"Well I'd like it to be one of my friends and since Ness and Lily can't produce venom, I'd like it to be Anna." Sara announced.

"Me?" Anna asked, "Sara I'm not as controlled as you give me credit for. I don't think I can do it."

"I trust you." Sara replied.

"I can try. Wait until I come back." Anna replied as she got up, "I'm going hunting."

"I'll go with you." I told her.

We ran out the back doors and into the woods. We each took down and drank dry a deer. We ran back to the mansion and Sara was waiting for us by the door. She breathed a shocked breath. I knew that she was shocked at my eye color. After I hunted, I had blue eyes with splashes of gold. I ran into the main hall to find Jacob and Seth chatting with Grandpa. Anna and Sara had followed me.

"Carlisle o you really think that we're going to make another exception?" Jacob asked.

"We don't have a choice!" Grandpa retorted.

"I'm in if Jacob is." Seth shrugged.

"Fine." Jacob conceded. Anna ran to Seth's side and Jacob left. He probably went to find Ness. I went off in search of my William.

The date hadn't been set yet, but we all agreed on one thing. Sara would become one of us before the Volturi could come for us.

AN: Ooooh. Cliff-hanger. Sort of. Anyway. How will the Volturi react? How do you want them to react? Send me your answer in your review. Please review. Pretty please.


	15. Fear on the Horizon

AN: This is the most dramatic chapter. It is also the turning point in the story. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen

Fear on the Horizon

(Alice-POV)

I had a vision. My daughter...my daughter...was...taken away...by _them_. I was terrified. I told Jasper just that afternoon and he froze with fear. It was sunny out. My own little Lillian Rose Hale, was a part of a game that the Volturi were playing over and over. Everyone aside from Ness, Anna and Lily knew about my vision. They were terrified as well. We never had one of our own taken from us. We wouldn't let them take her.

That night they came for her. The entire family and William were out on a hunting trip, when we all ran into a clearing, chasing a herd of deer, we saw them. The entire guard. We all stopped short. Edward, Emmett, William, Carlisle, Jacob, Seth and Jasper stood in front of Bella, Rosalie, Lily, Esme, Ness, Anna and I. By the look on his face. Caius was furious. "I warned you Alice and Jasper." He told us, "Your daughter has exposed us to a human! I can smell the girl from miles away!"

"Caius please." I pleaded, "Have mercy upon us."

"We beg of you." Jasper begged.

"Pathetic!" Caius laughed evilly. He snapped his fingers and two guards that I'd never seen before ran to his side. He nodded at one of them, who looked Lily in the eye. She disappeared and reappeared in handcuffs. She was trapped by the guard. Caius grinned at us in triumph before going back to Italy, taking my daughter with him. As they left I fell to my knees screaming for my daughter. Jasper was frozen solid. William attempted to run after them, but Carlisle held him back. We didn't want anyone to die. Anna and Ness sobbed (in Anna's case dry-sobbed) into Seth and Jacob's shoulders. Esme looked terribly frightened. Carlisle looked furious. Edward was furious as well. Bella sat down next to me and hugged me while I dry-sobbed.

We headed home and hoped that Sara wouldn't ask questions.

(Edward-POV)

How dare they! They had no right to take Lily! Aro is too greedy for his own good!

(Bella-POV)

Poor Alice and Jasper. The only daughter that they can have is gone.

(Rosalie-POV)

They won't get away with this! Not on my watch!

(Emmett-POV)

We'll go to Italy. Yeah. And take Lily back.

(Jacob-POV)

Wow. What did Lily do? So she told one human. That doesn't really count. Does it?

(Ness-POV)

LILY! Fight them! Escape! You have to!

(Seth-POV)

Oh god, poor Alice. Poor Jasper. Their daughter is gone. William seems pretty down himself. I think he was ready to fight for her back there.

(Anna-POV)

I don't think that they knew about William and Lily being mates. Those vile Italian vampires!

(Carlisle-POV)

My granddaughter is gone and Aro wouldn't even let me explain. That's twice now that he's acted rashly. Maybe I have been to kind to him.

(Esme-POV)

Alice, dear, don't cry. We have all had a piece of our heart taken away. I can't stand it we need Lily back.

(Jasper-POV)

Alice. Alice. Alice has been dry-sobbing for a while, but I couldn't comfort her. Not whisper to her and tell her that everything would be alright, when I wasn't too sure myself.

(Alice-POV)

Lily. Lily please come home. Don't do this to me. Please I beg you Caius. Don't take her from me!

(William-POV)

Lily. Lillian Rose Hale My candle in darkness. The sun on a cloudy day. She was gone. Taken by the Volturi. I WILL KILL THEM ALL! If I have to take back my Lily.

(Sara-POV)

Everyone was either frozen or sobbing or dry-sobbing or hugging someone. What had happened. Last I checked they were hunting. "So guys, what happened?" I asked.

AN: Oh no! Lily's gone. Not dead. But kidnapped. It's heating up now. Will Alice and Jasper ever see Lily again? Will William and Lily ever be reunited? I want you to answer this in your review: Do you want Lily to be tortued to make it more dramatic? If so by Jane or Alec? Please review. Pretty please.


	16. Italian Torture

AN: This is Lily's point of view on things. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

Italian Torture

(L-POV)

They took me away. To Italy. Locked me in their underground castle. In the coldest cell they could find. Left me by myself without blood. I wanted to contact my family, but the only way I could was by using my gift and that was too dangerous.

The last thing I saw before they had taken me was my family at the edge of the clearing. My Mother was screaming for me. My Father was frozen solid. William was trying to save me, but Grandpa was holding him back. Both Grandpa and Uncle Edward were looking furious. Aunt Bella was hugging Mother. Anna and Ness were sobbing and hugging Seth and Jacob. Grandma was looking terrified.

Suddenly Jane and Alec entered my cell. Alec grabbed me and we followed Jane to the throne room. The three of them were there. Aro, Caius and Marcus. I wondered what they wanted to see me for. "My dear Lillian!" Aro greeted me cheerfully.

"Aro." I replied scornfully.

"Tell me dear, where is the human girl?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied. He nodded at Jane. She smiled cruelly and the pain filled me. I fell to the floor screaming. After that I was sent back to my cell.

(Carlisle-POV)

I was barely able to say the words to explain it to Sara. When I did, Sara gasped in horror.

Over the next few days we barely smiled, laughed or even had fun.

But one day we received a message from a Romanian vampire that Lily was still alive and would be in the throne room in the Volturi's palace this evening.

(L-POV)

Over the next few days, my routine was the same. Jane and Alec took me to the throne room. Aro would ask me where Sara was. I wouldn't give him a straight answer. Jane would torture me and I would be sent back to my cell.

Until one day, I didn't give Aro a straight answer and he lost it. He ran up to my side. His eyes were filled with bloodlust. He leaned down to bite me, but stopped when he heard, "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I turned to look found my Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Parents, Cousins, Jacob, Seth, and William all standing there. I sighed in relief. But before I could join them, Aro bit my neck and tossed me aside. I screamed in pain. It was too much. Death was somehow at my door now. There was no stopping it.

AN: Oh no! Cliff-hanger much. Will she die? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Review Please. Pretty please.


	17. Scars of Death

AN: This is Carlisle's view on what happened. Alice has to do something risky to save Lily's life. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

Scars of Death

(Carlisle-POV)

Lily had been tossed aside. Aro and the guard were going to kill us. I took charge right away. "Edward, Jasper, Jacob, Seth, Rosalie, Emmett, and William, stall the guard. Take out as many as you can. Esme, Nessie, Anna, Alice and I will help Lily." I ordered. They all nodded. Esme, Anna, Nessie, Alice and I ran to Lily's side. I could hear the sounds of screaming, ripping and burning behind me. "Alice you'll have to suck the venom back out." I told her.

"Carlisle, I can't. I'm not strong enough." She replied.

"It's either that or lose her forever." I warned her.

Alice gasped she placed her lips to Lily's neck. Lily winced, but didn't fight off her Mother's teeth. Esme and Bella were grasping Alice's arms, to keep her from drinking her daughter dry. I held Lily down by her shoulders. She didn't struggle, but I wasn't taking any chances. Jasper soon joined us. "It's time to move her." I announced. He nodded and gestured for Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Seth, Rosalie, and William to finish off the guard and come over. They did so. Jasper scooped Lily up in his arms and we all left the Volturi palace.

We made back to our mansion in Forks. That was when Lily woke up. We all sighed in relief. We were all panicking that we were too late to save her. We all watched as William took Lily from Jasper's arms and kissed her lips. I heard Jasper clear his throat. Lily looked at her parents sheepishly. Alice and Jasper just smiled at her. William set her on her feet and she ran to hug her parents. The rest of us decided to let them have their reunion, so we started to walk away. "No you don't." Lily told us, "No one goes anywhere. Not anymore. Can't just spend tonight together as a family?"

"Of course." I replied. I would ask her what the Volturi had done to her in the morning. It wasn't something that needed to be discussed at this very moment. We headed inside and sat in the family room, just enjoying the company of each other.

AN: Family reunion. It's not over yet. There are still a few more things to look forward to Lily and Will's wedding and Sara's change. Review please. Pretty please.


	18. Trips to Pain and Trips to Love

AN: This is it. The final chapter. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen

Trips to Pain and Trips to Love

(Sara-POV)

It was now Sunday. Everything had been discussed. Everyone knew what happened to Lily. It was now time for me to join their way of life. I was ready. I chose to have Anna, Carlisle, Ness, and Lily in the room while I changed. It was agreed that Ness and Lily would stay for most of my change, but would have to leave when the change was nearly complete.

I knew that I shouldn't scream. It wouldn't be fair to those around me. It did no good to scream, is what Rosalie had told me.

I lay on my bed now, waiting for Anna to finish with her hunt. She returned and rushed to my side. Carlisle entered and nodded at Anna. "I'm sorry for all the pain that you'll have to endure." She told me. Her teeth pierced my neck and wrists. The venom was coursing through my veins. The pain was excruciating. I was told I would be like this for two days at the least, but I was haven't trouble living through an hour. I wanted to beg and plead for them to kill me. I wanted to scream for them to kill me. My mouth wouldn't open though.

Two days later, (AN: I don't know too much about the transformation and I'm not using Bella's), the transformation was complete and I woke up to my new life.

Carlisle and Esme taught me how to hunt. I was a fast learner, but I got m clothes all dirty in the process. Alice and Lily weren't very happy about that. "I can't believe you wrecked those clothes!" They said together, "They were designer!"

I smiled to myself at how much mother and daughter were alike.

Days later William and Lily's wedding took place. I was upstairs in the bridal suite-which in this case was Alice's room-getting ready. First we curled Lily's hair, then we applied makeup that brought out her eyes. Finally she slipped into her dress and the bridesmaids went to get ready. The bridesmaids were Ness, Anna, and I. Alice wanted to be one, but she couldn't because she was planning the wedding and was the bride's Mother.

Hours later, William and Lily were married and were leaving for their honeymoon in Paris. We wished the well and they left. We all hoped that they would return soon. Then again, they always did.

AN: I'm writing a sequel to this. So don't think that this is the end for William, Lily, Anna, and Sara. I might also write a companion piece to this explaining William and Lily's back story. How they met. Which one would you guys like first? Answer in your review. Please review. Pretty please.


End file.
